


Sleeping Underneath Perseids

by ML_Fox



Series: Slumbering Hearts: Mint [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Jihyun Kim Deserves Better, Long One-Shot, Long Shot, Love, POV Third Person, POV V | Jihyun Kim, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Stargazing, Too Busy Trope, True Love, V (Mystic Messenger)'s Real Name, V Deserves Better, V | Jihyun Kim's Route, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox
Summary: "She had waited for him for two years.For her… he was ready to wait forever."Set after the good ending of Another Story. Part four toHalf-Awake, Fully In Love.Life pulls Jihyun and Lux apart as they focus on their careers. Both desire to see the other... but to reunite, they would have to be brave with each other.





	Sleeping Underneath Perseids

“You are miserable, Jihyun.

“Am I?” Jihyun replied with a serene smile as Jumin sidled beside him.

“You’ve been staring at this for twenty minutes now.”

“Critiques stare at them for longer—”

“Not blankly.”

The smile froze on his face. “Well…”

“Additionally, your participation today was appalling.” Jumin crossed his arms and inspected the work Jihyun had, indeed, been staring at blankly for a while. It was an abstract piece that played with colours and shades. “You sighed more than you talked; I fear for the function of your lungs.”

Jihyun winched. “Uh…”

“And you haven’t been communicating with the gallery staff? The event planners?”

“That’s...” he trailed off at his friend’s piercing stare and smiled sheepishly. “Have I not?”

Jumin sighed and shook his head. “Assistant Kang counted _at least_ thirty unanswered emails redirected to our public relations department this past month.”

“Thirty!?”

“Thirty.”

“Oh, no… I should apologise.” Jihyun accepted the guilt that assailed him. Jumin wouldn’t lie; he had been slacking off, hadn’t he? Retrospectively, he hadn’t been proactive or engaged as he was—as he ought to be. With his first exhibition so close it was shameful of him to fall into disinterest. It was a disservice to the people who gave their aid and resources to ensure his success. Not to mention the many people who supported him.

But he couldn’t help it; he couldn’t concentrate.

“Worry not,” Jumin assured him. “I settled the matter. They’re happy to forgive you.”

“Thank you, Jumin. I owe you.” _Again_. Relief did not assuage Jihyun’s guilt. He shouldn’t be leaving all _his_ responsibilities on Jumin. The exhibition was his desire, a milestone he craved as an artist. It wouldn’t hurt to apologise himself the next opportunity he got.

“Pay it now. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Jihyun sighed—alarm crossed Jumin’s face—and perused the artwork once more. The blue hues reminded him of her. The colour complemented her hair, made her eyes brighter. He’d love to give her a dress in that exact colour and paint her wearing it... if they ever got time. “I miss Lux.”

“Did she go somewhere?”

“No,” he chuckled, glancing at Jumin. “She’s busy.”

“Busy—ah.” He nodded knowingly. “The date of her concert has been set.”

Jihyun smiled proudly. “Indeed. She’s also composing for her school.”

“What for?”

“They’re holding a musical festival next month.”

“Oh.”

“That’s _on top_ of her normal duties.”

“I see. Well, that will make her busy.” Jumin moved on. Jihyun followed him, hands slipping in his coat pockets. The next work they stopped at was also abstract. The shapes and lines in the composition exuded a sense of solidity and structure. “You’ve been busy as well.”

He sighed. “Yes.”

“But you still see each other every day, no?”

Jihyun smiled sadly, but didn’t answer. Technically, yes, they did see each other every day. _Barely._ It was selfish, but… it was driving him mad. Nowadays, they hardly talked—just a brief exchange of words to keep the connection. He missed their conversations, the sound of her voice… her sweet laughter. Without her in his arms every night he drowned in emptiness—one born out of finally knowing what love was only to lose it, even if it was a little.

Of course, they did their best with what they had. Calls... texts... they'd inundated the messenger with their chats. Luciel teased them about it. Yoosung and Hyun lamented their lack of partners. At home they shared small gestures and loving touches, simple things meant to comfort. It was a reminder that they were still here _and_ together.

But even then…

“It’s not enough,” he admitted, wincing when he caught Jumin’s surprised look. “Too greedy?”

“I’m not the best judge,” Jumin answered. They moved on again, their shoes clicking against the marble flooring. The third work they perused was still abstract. The paint was spattered on, each spot and streak of colour placed to evoke emotion and thought. “And? Did you tell her this?”

“I...” Jihyun hesitated. Jumin looked at him again and he flushed.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to trouble her.”

“Resentment breeds from kindness,” he warned with a sigh. “You don’t want her to worry, so you hide—that is who you are. However, soon you might find yourself wondering why she doesn’t sense your feelings herself.”

“Resent her? Me?” Jihyun’s eyes widened. “Would I?”

“You’re not the type.” Jumin shrugged. “ _But_ you have changed.”

When Jumin moved on again, Jihyun didn’t follow this time. Could he resent Lux for their time apart? It was hard to imagine. They weren’t busy for the sake of it. Their careers had taken a progressive turn neither of them could or ought to prevent. They had endured so much to arrive _here_ , in a time where both of them were happy with themselves and each other. Easily discarding opportunities… didn’t feel right.

 _But._ Right now, he needed her—craved for her in a way that was almost frightening. Regardless of the work she had to do, he desired to monopolise her time and affections. If it were up to him he’d locked both of them up at home and not come out for a month. What did such possessiveness mean? Was he not far off? Would he, again, ultimately hurt the one he love?

“From what I’ve observed,” Jumin said, catching Jihyun’s attention. Relieved, he turned to his friend and found him poring over his phone, typing and swiping at the screen. “Grand romantic gestures are the perfect way to present your feelings.”

“Grand…” he tilted his head, “romantic gestures?”

“Yes.”

Jihyun waited, but Jumin said nothing more. This time he moved on, circling the hall and inspecting the rest of the artworks. The architectural and interior aesthetic of the gallery was pleasing. Certain partitions and walls were made of glass. It exuded an illusion of openness, exposing the art and giving the guests breathing room. It was something Jihyun wanted in his exhibition: for his works to envelop people without overwhelming them.

“Here.”

Jumin’s phone crossed Jihyun’s vision. He took the device and read the article displayed. “There’s a meteor shower happening.”

“Take Lux to it. Surely she can spare a night? Give her a bouquet and arrange dinner.”

Smiling sadly, Jihyun returned the device. “She returns home late nowadays.”

“You visit her at work, do you not? Whisk her away—I hear women love that.”

His smile turned sheepish. _Whisk her away_? Disturbing her at her workplace made him want to cringe. Wouldn’t that be disruptive and disrespectful to her? “I never visit _during_ work hours; I pick her up _after_. Besides, I couldn’t possibly disturb her when she’s working hard—”

“Jihyun,” Jumin interrupted with a longsuffering sigh. “My father’s girlfriends stomp into the office demanding shopping allowance from him. _That_ is incomparable to you visiting your beloved at her workplace so you can spend more time with her.”

“I don’t know, Jumin…”

“You love her.”

“I do.”

“Focus on that.” Jumin pocketed his phone and started making his way to the exit. Jihyun followed beside him, now looking at his feet in thought. “You have courageously faced art. Now, you must be brave with her.”

“I’ll… think about it.”

* * *

Jihyun gripped the bouquet. In his chest swirled many complex emotions, making him jittery. Lux sat at the piano on the stage across the hall, her hands rested on the keys. She was always beside him, so close to him that it was all he ever knew. Watching her from afar was a rare occurrence he savoured... because she was always different. It was like meeting her for the first time again and again. It was apt; he had never seen her in her work environment until now. His skin prickled as he witnessed a side of her he never saw. She was _so_ beautiful… and he longed to tell her. But should she? Perhaps it was a bad idea for him to visit unannounced.

Beside her stood Seojun, her mentor and workmate. They were amidst a discussion; occasionally, Lux would play a few phrases and then write notes on the music sheet. His chest twinged as the two laughed and leaned close to each other. What a natural pair they made. Her mentor exuded such sophistication that Jihyun felt it from where he stood. It matched Lux perfectly. When Lux told Jihyun that Seojun was married with children, it was a relief— _not_ that he was _actually_ worried. Still, the close relationship between him and Lux were undeniable.

Shock raced down his back as Seojun caught his eyes, but he managed a polite smile which was returned. Seojun whispered to Lux and Jihyun’s smile widened when she turned to look at him. The way she brightened warmed his heart—however, it leapt about a thousand miles when she _hopped off the stage_ instead of using the steps. He opened his arms and waited as she ran to him.

“Jihyun!” she cried, launching herself at him. He caught her easily, everything within him relaxing as his arms bore her weight and the scent of her shampoo surrounded him. For the first time in weeks he was finally safe… home. “I can’t believe it! I’m so happy to see you!”

His cheeks warmed and he hugged her tighter. “You are?”

“Of course I am!” chuckling, she leaned back. “No work today?”

“Oh, no.” Her expression was the happiest he had ever seen. And it was all directed at him. She looked like that _because_ of him. He caused her happiness. That alone was enough to make his heart full. “I thought I’d see you and… well, give you this.”

She gasped as he presented the bouquet to her. Taking the flowers into her arms, her expression softened. “You’re so sweet, Jihyun. Thank you.” The beginnings of a blush dusted her cheeks and it took Jihyun all he had not to caress her skin and feel the warmth for himself.

“Lux,” he said softly.

“Yes?” she replied as she brought the petals close to her nose.

The words formed on Jihyun’s tongue, but he hesitated to say them. Though she stood before him now he still missed her; she was still so far away from him. Could he reach her now even with the right words? Could he even dare to be selfish with her? As he struggled, he noticed Lux hide behind the bouquet. All his worries vanished. He stepped toward her. “Lux? Are you okay—are you crying?”

“N-no…” she said, stepping back.

“I did something, didn’t I?” he couldn’t mistake the soft sound of her sniffling, the way her voice was weak and unconvincing. Now, his heart ached at the sight of her upset. He approached her until the space between them no longer existed and cupped her cheeks, wiping at her eyes. “I’m so sorry. Please, tell me what it is.”

“These are tears of joy.” She lowered the flowers and his heart broke. However, when she met his eyes she smiled—it was shaky, but it was a real smile. Relieved, he returned her smile and waited as she attempted to speak. She took a big breath. “Y-you visited me a-and gave me f-flowers and—and I just miss you. I really, r-really miss you.”

“Oh, my love.” He kissed her forehead. With a small smile, he admitted defeat. She beat him to it. Then again, she was always braver and more forthcoming with her emotions than he was. Jumin was right; he must also be brave with Lux. As she had always been with him. “In that case then I’d love to—”

“I am so sorry for interrupting.” Seojun’s voice shattered the fragile bubble around them. “Lux, we need you now.”

All tension left Jihyun’s shoulders. Defeated a second time. He dropped his hands as Lux stepped back and looked at her mentor. He watched the two of them. She wasn’t crying anymore; the only evidence that she had was the redness of her nose and eyes. “Ten minutes, please? I’ll be there.”

Seojun nodded and walked off. Jihyun turned to her. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” she smiled at him and he smiled back. “You were saying something.”

“Oh…” he stalled by wiping the last traces of tears from her eyes and smoothing her hair back. “I wanted to know if you’ll come home late again tonight.”

With a grimace, she nodded. “I am so sorry.”

“Can’t be helped.” He petted her hair and she giggled. “I’ll have dinner ready.”

“You’re so good to me.” She embraced him. “I don’t deserve you.”

Jihyun disagreed, but said nothing. He kissed the top of her head. “Go now, they need you.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

A few seconds passed. Jihyun tilted his head to gaze at Lux. “You’re not letting go.”

“You’re not either.”

He chuckled. “All right. On the count of three?”

She sighed. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

They separated, but Jihyun could not help himself and leaned close to kiss her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you.” She cupped his cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yes.” She dropped her hand and walked off. He watched her, waving when she looked back at him. She waved back and jogged back to the stage. Upon her return, Seojun was the first to talk to her. However, soon enough many other gathered around her. He smiled at the sight of her laughing and talking, imprinting it to his memory before he exited the hall.

* * *

A week after.

Jihyun didn’t attempt to whisk Lux away again. Perhaps being publically spontaneous or doing grand romantic gestures were not for him. It was more Hyun’s style… or Jumin’s, since he was the one who suggested the idea in the first place. It would be forcing something to happen for the sake of his need and feelings. That was how he lived three years ago… no more. He resigned to wait. They love each other—that was a fact he’d risk his life on. This separation would not last forever. When they reunite he’d make sure to let her know _thoroughly_ how much he missed her. He knew she’d do the same.

For now, however, he had to focus. Lux did her best so he shouldn’t be slacking off.

He was at the gallery again, with Jumin. The exhibition was two weeks away. The staff and event planners were at the final stages of preparation. This time Jihyun took the lead, paying attention to every detail and making decisions. This was a crucial time to ensure the event would run smoothly; if anything were to go wrong it would be his responsibility. He didn’t want to disappoint himself or everybody who believed in him.

Especially Lux.

As Jihyun and Jumin talked with the gallery director the sound of clicking caught their attention. Looking up, Jihyun’s breath caught. It was Lux. She was hurrying towards them. Though blue was a colour that belonged to her, she was a vision in her white and red dress. She was so beautiful that for a second Jihyun was certain he had dreamt her existence.

“I’m sorry for intruding,” Lux said cheerily. “I’m here to steal the love of my life for the night.”

She stopped by his side and he gazed at her in awe. _The love of her life?_ His cheeks warmed and when he caught the gallery director’s stare they practically burned. To hide his embarrassingly red face, he lowered his head. However, he couldn’t help smiling. _The love of her life_. No one’s ever called him that before. Such a declaration made him lightheaded.

“Go on, then,” Jumin answered. Jihyun lifted his head and found him smiling at them. “However, _do_ return him safely. He still has an exhibition to host, after all.”

“Yes, sir.” Lux then took his hand, winking at him when he glanced at her. “Let’s go.”

“O-okay.” Stumbling over his feet, he followed her as she pulled him towards the direction she came from. He looked over his shoulder at his best friend who waved them off with an approving nod. He returned the gesture before turning his attention back to Lux, who was leading him out of the gallery. As they descended the steps, he noticed his car parked along the curb. “May I ask where we’re going?”

“It’s the last meteor night!” she said. “No way we are missing it.”

They got into the car and they were off. Jihyun couldn’t believe what he just heard. So she knew about the meteor shower as well… and wanted to take him to it? The thought melted his heart… but she was not meant to be here tonight. She had rehearsals tonight and had to practice for her upcoming concert. “But… what about rehearsals?”

“I skipped,” she admitted with a sheepish smile. “I’m sure the conductor is livid, but he’s a married man. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Oh, Lux… you didn’t have to.”

She took his hand and squeezed gently. “I want to.”

Jihyun smiled. He kissed her cheek and let the conversation end as she concentrated on driving. He didn’t stop holding onto her hand, however, and only let go when she needed two hands on the wheel; when she didn’t anymore he took her hand back. What he did might be making Lux uncomfortable, but he wanted to indulge in his selfishness. He hadn’t been close to her in so long that now he had her, he didn’t want to let go.

It's been an hour and Jihyun was worried for Lux. Not only had she been driving, she'd also been engaging him in conversation. She was fine, though, smiling at him when he gazed at her in concern. The bright city lights that surrounded them were now far behind; there was nothing but darkness. Looking out the window he saw the outline of trees. It was dense at first, but soon it thinned and gave him a dim view of open fields. Soon after, Lux drove them up a hill that led to a cliff lookout. In the distance were car lights and… Jihyun squinted. There were silhouettes of people sitting on either the hood or the roof of the cars.

“We’re here,” Lux announced as parked into a free spot. Smiling at him, she lowered the roof. “Come to the backseat with me?”

Without the roof, they now had a full view of the night sky. Jihyun couldn’t help staring up as he got out. The city lights were so bright that seeing a star would be a miracle. In complete darkness there were tens of thousands of them, overwhelming in their naked beauty. Oh, how he wished he had his camera right now. Lux should see them too. He glanced at the back seat… and whatever he wanted to say vanished. She sat there and beside her was an open picnic basket. From its depths she pulled one box after another. The effort she might have gone through… Jihyun’s heart was full. “You made dinner too?”

“Stargazing is not as fun on an empty stomach,” Lux said. “Come on.”

He got into the back seat. “But you must have been busy today…”

“I got out of work early,” she giggled. “And Yoosung was kind enough to help me.”

He pulled Lux into his embrace. She froze—he must have surprised her, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want to. In this moment, he wanted to let her know everything. “I miss you. I missed you _so_ much.”

“I miss you too.” She stroked his hair—it’s been a while since she did that. Tears seeped from the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks—he’d probably ruined her dress. He couldn’t stop himself. The amount of love he had for the woman in his arms was too much that his body needed to express it in any way it can. All too soon they separated. Lux gasped and brushed her fingers across his cheeks. “Oh no, I made you cry!”

He held onto her hands and smiled. “These are happy tears.”

“I’m glad you’re happy,” she chuckled and continued to wipe the tears away. “Shall we eat? The shower will start in half an hour.”

Jihyun nodded and took the box Lux handed to him. Quietly, they ate. It was an activity he hadn’t enjoyed in a while with their schedules forcing them to eat apart or fast. Soon enough, they stared to talk— _actual_ conversations this time and not the stilted small they had to endure. He learned new things about her rehearsals and the musical event in her school. He also updated her with his work and the encouragements she gave him made his heart soar. It was like he was getting to know her all over again.

“Uhm…” Lux intoned after they finished the last of the dessert. “I want to thank you.”

Jihyun blinked. “Me?”

She smiled, nodding. “I appreciate your patience. Mostly, I appreciated you coming to see me.”

“Oh, that’s nothing—”

“It’s everything.” She held his hand and squeezed. “What you did… gave me courage to do this. I wanted to see you whenever I had free time… it sounds silly, but I was so worried that I’d disturb you and I end up never doing anything. But then you visited me and… I realised I should be braver when it comes to loving you.”

Compared to this what he had done was such a small thing. However, to find that it was enough to positively influence her… it was heady. In a strange cycle, it made him courageous in return… he wanted to do more for her. “Then… I’ll come see you in the future… wherever and whenever.”

“Please do. I’m always happy to see you,” she said. “I’ll do the same.”

He caressed her cheek. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Oh, I’m not that great—oh, it’s starting!”

Lux pointed at the sky. Jihyun looked up and to his delight saw silver streaks as one meteor after another zipped across the sky. It was a glorious sight—as if precious stones were strewn all over the sky, but it was too fragile, burning to nothing before humans could even capture them. After setting the boxes and the picnic basket to one side, Lux pressed herself close to him and he wound his arms around her shoulders.

“Please wait for me a bit more,” she said softly.

“Always.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top. Lux said she wasn’t that great, but he couldn’t disagree with her more. Like the ephemeral meteors above them, people like Lux were the type that any person could only encounter once in their entire life. Often they didn’t linger, only imprinting themselves in the memories of the people they’ve touched. Their presence was brilliant, but gone in the blink of an eye. Jihyun was incredibly lucky that in his arms was one such person and that she had decided to stay with him.

He looked at her, smiling to see her sleeping soundly. She worked so hard today that he didn’t have the heart to wake her… even for something as incredible as meteor showers. He let her sleep, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She had waited for him for two years.

For her… he was ready to wait forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr | FF.net
> 
> Wow, it's been a month since I posted the last part. Like the story in this one-shot, life just whisked me away to busier days. I haven't forgotten about this series, though. I intend to finish it. In fact, I have the last part ready in my files, waiting to be edited. So please expect it in the next few days.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is forever appreciated.


End file.
